1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoulder fired weapons which generate a recoil against the individual's shoulder, and more particularly to an improved comb mounted to the stock of such shoulder fired weapon, the improved comb isolating the comb from the recoil of the shoulder fired weapon and maintaining contact with the cheek of the shooter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoulder fired weapons that generate recoil typically fall into the category of rifles and shotguns. These two types of shoulder fired weapons consist of a myriad of parts and elements, but can be broken down into three main groups, the barrel, the breech where the ammunition is loaded and ignited, and the stock which rests against the individual's shoulder and on which the individual normally rests his cheek in order to utilize the aiming devices of the shoulder fired weapon, which are normally positioned approximate the breech and the barrel opening.
The action of the firing pin upon the bullet or the shot shells, depending upon whether one is firing a rifle or a shotgun, ignites the powder charge within the bullet or shot shell, the expansion of gases rapidly expanding down the barrel of the shoulder fired weapon, and accelerating the bullet in the case of a rifle, or the contents of the shot shell. This rapid expansion of the gases is what causes the shoulder fired weapon to recoil against the shoulder of the user.
The recoil has a deleterious affect on the shooter, both psychologically and physically. Physically, the recoil repeatedly slams the stock into the shoulder of the individual. It also causes a rubbing motion on the cheek of the individual where the cheek contacts the top portion of the stock for aiming. Over time this can actually generate a bruising on the cheek of the individual, not to mention the shoulder of the individual. The anticipation of the recoil also affects the shooter psychologically in that he knows the recoil is coming and might flinch or try to anticipate it before it actually occurs, thus destroying his aim, and his accuracy. This is of particular importance with respect to shotguns in that two very popular sports are shooting skeet and traps, which require extreme accuracy on the part of the shooter, good reflexes, and the ability to get off multiple shots within a very short period of time while maintaining accuracy. This is particularly important to shotgun shooters when they are shooting doubles, which involves the simultaneous release of two sporting clays which the shooter must engage with two substantially simultaneous shots.
There have been many attempts to reduce the recoil effect. In the trade, these attempts are often referred to as back-boring, forcing cone work and ported barrels. None of these have had a significant affect on the reduction in recoil. Similarly, a shooter can affect the recoil by the load of powder in the shot shells which he uses, but this will not totally eliminate recoil. Additionally, the weight of the shotgun can be adjusted by the shooter. A heavier gun having better recoil characteristics than a much lighter gun if both are fired with the same shot shell. Also, the velocity of the load traveling down the bore of the barrel can be adjusted to reduce its foot per second velocity, and thus the recoil. However, such reduction must be measured against the type of shooting which is being done, and the desire to hit a target at a required distance.
In addition to making adjustments to the ammunition and/or the weapon, another recoil solution has been to design elaborate shock absorber systems which are positioned within the stock and inserted from the blunt end of the stock which contacts the shooter's shoulders. These shock absorber mechanisms are extremely expensive and require an extensive amount of work on the stock, the stock sometimes being from exotic woods and being measured in terms of thousands of dollars in value. These mechanical shock absorber mechanisms have been successful in reducing recoil somewhat, but not entirely, and at a cost of substantial work and expense on the gun itself.
Applicant has developed an improved comb for shoulder fired weapons which generate recoil. The improved comb does not attempt to deal with the recoil problem, however, psychologically and physically, it provides the shooter with a much more comfortable feel to the weapon during the firing of the weapon.
Applicant's improved comb utilizes a mounting system on the stock of the weapon in which the comb is secured to the upper ridge of the stock by a series of plates and posts which allows the shooter to adjust the comb upwardly from the stock and to the left and to the right so that the shooter can find a comfortable position to place his cheek when aiming and firing the weapon. This adjustment of the comb compensates for the physiologic attributes of different individuals based on the length of their necks, the size of their heads, the width of their heads, etc. Additionally, Applicant's improved comb is biasly mounted so that it is independent of the recoil of the shoulder fired weapon. Therefore the shooter with his cheek pressed against Applicant's improved comb may fire the weapon, and experience the recoil of the weapon against the shooter's shoulder, but the recoil will not affect the cheek of the shooter and thus not bruise the shooter. This contributes to the shooter's comfort with the weapon during aiming and firing and reducing the physical response of the shooter possibly flinching or moving his head during the firing exercise in anticipation of the frictional bruise which would be applied with a normal comb.